The present invention pertains to devices used in hair styling and in particular to devices for rinsing permanent wave treated hair.
Both men and women commonly style their hair with a permanent wave treatment. When a person's hair is to be treated with a permanent wave, such treatment typically involves sectioning the person's freshly shaped and shampooed hair into strands, wrapping each strand around a curling rod, and applying a waving solution to the wrapped strands. Conversely, the waving solution may be applied to the hair prior to sectioning and wrapping the hair strands around the curling rods. In either event, the waving solution remains on the hair to treat the hair for a predetermined time, according to the solution manufacture's recommendation. After the treatment period has expired, the waving solution is thoroughly rinsed from the hair. This is most commonly accomplished by tilting the person's head back in a sink basin, and repeatedly drenching the hair with water, commonly dispensed from a sprayer hose. This permanent rinsing will require approximately one quarter of an hour to complete, on the average, and require extended periods of time with longer hair lengths. After the permanent solution is thoroughly rinsed from the hair, a towel is used to blot excess moisture from the hair.
A neutralizing solution will typically be applied to the wrapped hair and allowed a predetermined time period to neutralize the reaction of the permanent wave solution with the hair. After neutralizing, another rinsing and blotting procedure is typically required to remove the neutralizer and excess rinse moisture. Finally, the hair strands are unwound and the permanent wave treated hair is styled.
Since each of the above described rinsing procedures can easily require in excess of a quarter of an hour to accomplish, it is quite desirable to minimize the need for a salon operator to expend such time manually rinsing a person's hair. The rinsing procedure is quite critical in terms of the health of the hair, because it minimizes potential damage which can result by excessive treatment with waving solution which was not thoroughly rinsed from the hair. The wave imparted to the hair by the permanent waving process can also be destabilized and prematurely dissipate because of an incomplete rinsing.
Therefore, the need for an effective and thorough rinsing of a permanent wave treatment is readily apparent.